videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly
This article is about the original version of Broly. For the new version of the character from Dragon Ball Super, see Broly (DBS). For other uses, see Broly (Disambiguation Page). Broly is a bloodthirsty Saiyan who appears as an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. The latest of the "Legendary Super Saiyans", Broly possesses immense power and an undying hatred for Goku and his family. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Subpages */Gallery/ */Profiles/ Forms Super Saiyan Broly is capable of using the basic Super Saiyan transformation, and is first seen using it on New Planet Vegeta after seeing Goku and falling into a rage. Broly was capable of using the form since childhood, and it is implied that Broly destroyed the South Galaxy while in this form. Broly naturally has the usual gold hair as a Super Saiyan. When his power is being suppressed by the crown on his forehead, his hair instead becomes blue. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's most iconic form, Broly first awakens as a Legendary Super Saiyan during his initial fight with Goku, after destroying the crown suppressing his power. In this form Broly's height and muscle mass increase significantly, and his irises and pupils disappear. Broly's hair often becomes a light green when he assumes this state, though in some games it remains the usual gold colour of a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3 In some games Broly is able to surpass his Legendary Super Saiyan form by extracting every drop of potential from his Sayan bloodDragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 and transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. In this form he gains the signature characteristics of a Super Saiyan 3; far longer hair and the removal of his eyebrows, while retaining the increased muscle mass and green hair of his previous form. Great Ape Broly is capable of transforming into a Golden Great Ape, referred to simply as Great Ape Broly (much like Baby Vegeta's Golden Great Ape state), though Broly's variant of the form is distinct from that of other Saiyans. In this form Broly has green fur rather than the usual gold, and he retains his Legendary Super Saiyan hair. His clothes also grow in size with the form. Unlike most low-class Great Apes, Broly retains control of the form and is capable of using his usual techniques while in the form. Super Saiyan 4 Broly is able to transform into the Super Saiyan 4 form in Dragon Ball Heroes after fully controlling his Great Ape state. In this form he retains his muscle mass and white eyes, while gaining the red fur and black hair of the Super Saiyan 4 state. Super Saiyan 4 Full Power After achieving Super Saiyan 4, Broly is capable of powering up further into Super Saiyan 4 Full Power. In this form his childhood scar opens up, and he gains additional veins on his chest. Fusions *Karoly - EX-Fusion of Broly and Goku *Karoly Black - EX-Fusion of Broly and Goku Black Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Stats *HP: 20,240 *STR: 32 *POW: 27 *END: 70 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Explosive Wave *Hi-Tension *Eraser Cannon *High Power Rush *Throwing Blaster Default Stats *Starting HP: 63,000 *Starting Ki: 20,000 Levels Playable *The Plan to Conquer Earth (2) Enemy *The Legendary Super Saiyan (1) Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset Base *Wild Sense *Kakarot *Full Power Energy Wave *Delta Combination *Eraser Cannon Super Saiyan *Saiyan Soul *Kakarot *Eraser Cannon *Trap Shooter *Super Explosive Wave Legendary Super Saiyan *Explosive Wave *Kakarot *Eraser Cannon *Gigantic Hammer *Omega Blaster Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset Base *Wild Sense *Kakarot *Full Power Energy Wave *Bloody Smash *Eraser Cannon Super Saiyan *Saiyan Soul *Kakarot *Eraser Cannon *Trap Shooter *Super Explosive Wave Legendary Super Saiyan *Explosive Wave *Kakarot *Eraser Cannon *Gigantic Hammer *Omega Blaster Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit Super Attacks *Blaster Shell *Gigantic Press Ultimate Attacks *Gigantic Slam *Gigantic Meteor Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats Super Saiyan *Retries: 1 *Type: Ki Blast *Base Power Level: 630 *Base HP: 20,000 *Blast Spark: Triple Ki Blast Legendary Super Saiyan *Retries: 0 *Type: Melee *Base Power Level: 870 *Base HP: 30,000 *Blast Spark: Large Ki Blast Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Moveset Variant 1 *Gigantic Omega *Blaster Shell *Gigantic Slam *Super Guard *--- *Gigantic Meteor *Blaster Meteor Variant 2 *Rage Saucer *Bloody Sauce *Gigantic Slam *Darkness Mixer *Gigantic Meteor *Baked Sphere *Blaster Meteor Story Missions *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (Level 80, HP: 4,892) **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Blaster Shell **Villainous Mode **Baked Sphere **Blaster Meteor *Fierce Battle! Broly VS Bardock (Level 80, HP: 4,892) **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Blaster Shell **Villainous Mode **Baked Sphere **Blaster Meteor *Power of the Low-class Warrior (Level 80, HP: 4,892) **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Blaster Shell **Villainous Mode **Baked Sphere **Blaster Meteor Parallel Quests *Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle (1) (Level 80, HP: 4,892) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle (2) (Level 88, HP: 5,072) **Bloody Sauce **Blaster Shell **Rage Saucer **Villainous Mode **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest (Level 80, HP: 4,892) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Saiyan Warriors (1) *Saiyan Warriors (2) *Power Berserkers Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset Base *Gigantic Omega *Blaster Shell *Gigantic Slam *Full Power Charge *Gigantic Meteor *Blaster Meteor Supervillain *Rage Saucer *Bloody Sauce *Gigantic Slam *Darkness Mixer *Gigantic Meteor *Blaster Meteor Story Missions Normal *Out of my Way! - Life or Death Battle (Level 35, HP: 19,207) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor Supervillain *Gohan's Power Reborn (Level 39, HP: 17,912) **Gigantic Slam **Rage Saucer **Rage Saucer **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor DLC Story Missions Normal *Invaders from a Different Time Parallel Quests Normal *Daddy! Don't Die! (1) (Level 36, HP: 19,466) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Daddy! Don't Die! (2) *Beerus the Impulsive (Level 48, HP: 22,275) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor *Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle (Level 60, HP: 23,527) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest (1) (Level 60, HP: 23,527) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest (2) (Level 60, HP: 23,970) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Saiyan Warriors (1) *Saiyan Warriors (2) *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! *Beerus's Tournament Troubles Supervillain *Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle (Level 65, HP: 21,239) **Bloody Sauce **Gigantic Shell **Rage Saucer **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Power Berserkers *Universe 6 in a Fix! *Doppelganger Dispute! *A Hero's Duty (Level 85, HP: 23,450) **Gigantic Omega **Bloody Sauce **Gigantic Slam **Darkness Mixer **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Off-The-Charts Energy (Level 87, HP: 40,000) **Rage Saucer **Bloody Sauce **Gigantic Slam **Darkness Mixer **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor Expert Missions Supervillain *A History of Mixed Battles! *Extreme Malice! (Level 60, HP: 25,200) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Marbling Drop **Gigantic Ki Blast **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *The Ultimate Evil: Broly! (Level 95, HP: 63,000) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Peeler Storm **Gigantic Ki Blast **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor Raid Quests Supervillain *Stop the Legendary Super Saiyan! **Gigantic Omega **Peeler Storm **Gigantic Slam **Brainwash Attack **Gigantic Ki Blast **Blaster Meteor **Gigantic Meteor Mentor Customization Super Attack *Gigantic Omega *Gigantic Slam *Meteor Blow *Meteor Strike *Meteor Crash *Blaster Shell *Super Afterimage *Afterimage *Energy Charge *Full Power Charge *Maximum Charge *Ultimate Charge *Burst Charge Ultimate Attack *Weekend *Giant Storm *Gigantic Meteor *Meteor Burst *DUAL Gigantic Meteor Evasive Skill *Blaster Meteor *Super Back Jump *Super Front Jump Super Soul *A monster? No, I'm a devil! *My KI is building... Overflowing... *I hate what I've become! *GAAAGH! *I've waited an unbelievably long time for this... *Th-Thanks... *You honestly thought you could beat me?! Dragon Ball Fusions Possible Fusions *Karoly (with Goku) *Karoly Black (with Goku Black) Profile Legendary Super Saiyan The Legendary Super Saiyan, he hates Goku with a passion. He's had a high power level since birth, but loses all control when Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3 Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form. Berserk and happy to destroy anything, Broly can be seen as the symbol of a true Super Saiyan. Great Ape Broly’s Great Ape Form. It has spiky golden hair like a Super Saiyan, and boosts his power to a terrifying degree. Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks Base *Gigantic Cluster Super Saiyan *Gigantic Press Legendary Super Saiyan *Gigantic Meteor Super Saiyan 3 *Gigantic Omega King of Destruction Super Saiyan 3 *Full Charge Gigantic Omega Great Ape *Super Gigantic Cannon Super Saiyan 4 *Gigantic Destruction Super Saiyan 4 Full Power *Gigantic Genocide Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks Base *Gigantic Cluster Super Saiyan *Gigantic Press Legendary Super Saiyan *Gigantic Meteor King of Destruction *Gigantic Meteor Super Saiyan 3 *Gigantic Omega Great Ape *Super Gigantic Cannon Super Saiyan 4 *Gigantic Destruction Abilities Base *Utter Obsession Legendary Super Saiyan *Iron Obsession Great Ape *Great Ape Broly's Attack *Great Ape Broly Pressure Super Saiyan 4 *Demonic Super Saiyan 4 *Incensed Demon *Menacing Super Saiyan 4 *Saiyan Essence *Ultimate Warrior *Unhinged Super Warrior Cards *SH1-GCP4 (Super Saiyan 4) *SH6-ACP6 (Super Saiyan 4) *SH7-20 *SH7-BCP10 (Legendary Super Saiyan) *UM1-63 (Super Saiyan 4) *PBBS2-14 (Great Ape) *PUMS3-22 (Great Ape) Dragon Ball: Devolution Stats Broly (1) *Power: 2 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 2 Broly (2) *Power: 3 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 2 Broly (3) *Power: 3 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 3 Broly (4) *Power: 5 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 4 Broly (5) *Power: 6 *Speed: 4 *Spirit: 5 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:First Bosses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Saiyans